La ultima oportunidad
by Deepek
Summary: 5º Capitulo! Encuentro de pasado y futuro, nuevos peligros acechan. Dejen reviews please! Spoilers 5º libro
1. Capitulo 1: Recordando el pasado

N/A's: Hola! Somos Deedlit y Pekenyita y este es nuestro primer fanfiction, por lo tanto no seais muy duros con nosotras...tened piedad! Para lograr mejorar este fic agradeceríamos vuestras opiniones y alguna ayudita, el fic no esta terminado por lo que se aceptan sugerencias. Prometemos actualizar regularmente!  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son nuestros (ya nos gustaria), pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
  
La ultima oportunidad  
  
Capitulo 1: Recordando el pasado.  
  
En un dia lluvioso, un hombre se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente. Eran dias tranquilos en el valle de Marauder. Desde que la gran batalla havia finalizado, el mundo mágico vivia sumergido en tiempos de calma. La gente empezaba a olvidar lo que havia acontecido en los años pasados. Unas voces interrumpieron la lectura de dicho hombre.  
  
-¿Moony, esta la cena?  
  
El aludido levanto la vista, dejo el libro y fue a reunirse con los recien llegados:  
  
-Me alegro de verte yo tambien, Padfood -contesto Moony con una media sonrisa.  
  
-¿A que no te imaginas a quien nos hemos encontrado en el Diagon Alley? -pregunto una tercera voz mas joven.  
  
-¿A quien Harry?-pregunto Remus mientras se dirigían a la cocina.  
  
-Jejeje...a Cathy-contesto Harry entre carcajadas.  
  
-Tu antigua admiradora, Padfood?'- dijo Remus con burla  
  
-NO. ES. MI. ADMIRADORA-remarco el animago dirigiendo una mirada asesina a sus compañeros.  
  
Esta era una situación normal en esa casa. Era extraño el dia en que no se sucedieran este tipo de bromas.  
  
La cena transcurrio tranquila, como siempre que la preparaba Lupin, ya que en mas de una ocasión habian sufrido una pequeña intoxicación a causa de las artes culinarias de Sirius.  
  
Era bien entrada la noche cuando cada uno se dirigio a sus respectivas habitaciones  
  
Harry se encontraba ya en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta:  
  
-Buenas noches, mi niño- le dijo Sirius desde la puerta con el pijama ya puesto.  
  
-Buenas noches a ti tambien Sirius - le deseo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa a su padrino - emm...Padfood...  
  
-¿Si Harry?  
  
-¿No crees que eres mayorcito como para llevar este pijama?  
  
-¿Que le pasa?-dijo mirándose extrañado. El no encontraba nada raro en los miles de cachorritos negros que estaban dibujados en todo el pijama.  
  
-No le pasaria nada si lo llevara un bebe, pero....  
  
-¿Que estais haciendo?- pregunto la voz del ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras mirando con mala cara el infantil pijama de su compañero.  
  
-¿Tu tambien, Moony, pero que os pasa con mi pijama, no es adorable?  
  
-Si, lo que tu digas Padfood...Buenas noches Harry  
  
Al cerrarse la puerta, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenia ahora. Quien iba a decir que después de tanto sufrimiento acabaria viviendo con Sirius. La persona que mas se parecia a un padre para el.  
  
Aun le embargaba una sensación de desesperación al recordar la fatídica noche en que Sirius desapearecio detras del velo y penso que nunca mas lo volveria a ver. Los dos siguientes años fueron los peores de su vida. No recordaba noche en que la culpabilidad y la rabia llegaran a el en su expresion máxima.  
  
Su vida cambio después de la gran batalla, donde el con la ayuda de sus amigos derroto definitivamente a Voldemort. Por desgracia no todo en esa gran batalla fueron buenas noticias. Cuando se encontraba en la enfermeria de Hogwarts recuperándose de sus multiples heridas, se entero que su gran amigo Hagrid habia perdido la vida en una dura lucha de gigantes contra mortifagos. Cuando por fin le dejaron salir de la enfermeria se dirigio, como lo habia hecho tantas veces, a una de las salas del departamento de misterios, para escuchar las voces que se oian en el lugar donde dos años atrás habia visto a Sirius por ultima vez.  
  
*****FLASH BACK*****  
  
-Toda a terminado ya, Sirius...pero aun asi no puedo sentirme del todo feliz. Creo que nunca mas podre volver a serlo. Este sentimiento de tristeza ha aumentado con la perdida de Hagrid en la batalla. Ahora que ya he terminado Hogwarts, no puedo evitar preguntarme como hubiese sido mi vida si tu hubieras estado conmigo. Solo deseo que todo vuelva a ser como antes...¿porque no puede ser? ¿es tanto pedir?  
  
-No, no lo es  
  
Una voz aguda se escucho, Harry conocia esa voz, sabia a quien pertenecia, y no lograba entender que hacia el alli  
  
-¿Que haces aquí Wormtail?- dijo Harry sin levantarse del suelo donde estaba sentado.  
  
-¿No piensas atacarme?  
  
-¿Para que? Ya todo me da igual. ¿Que quieres?  
  
-Ayudarte.  
  
-¿Estas de broma no? ¿Tu ayudar a alguien? No me hagas reir.  
  
-Harry he venido a pagar mi deuda..  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?-dijo Harry mientras veia a Wormtail que se iba acercando lentamente al arco.  
  
-¿Nadie te a contado el funcionamiento de este arco?- Harry no dijo nada - cuando alguien cae con vida en este arco, su cuerpo y su alma quedan atrapados para siempre y solo pueden salir si alguien se reemplaza por ellos.  
  
-¿Y que quieres, que me fie de ti, rata traidora?  
  
--Ahora ya no tengo motivos para esconderme y mentir. Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento- cada vez Wormtail estaba mas cerca del velo.- Espero que algun dia logres perdonarme, lo siento de veras...  
  
-¿PERO QUE...?-exclamo Harry mientras veia desaparecer el cuerpo de Peter a traves del velo.  
  
Un silencio inundo la sala, donde solo se oian los latidos de su corazon. De repente una luz dorada lleno la habitación cegando a Harry.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-............. Si-Sirius?.....¿eres tu?  
  
*****FIN FLASH BACK*****  
  
Harry recordaria toda por siempre el momento mas feliz de su vida, la sensación de tener a Sirius otra vez a su lado. Con ese agradable pensamiento quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Cuando ya amanecia, un leve picoteo en la ventana lo hizo despertarse, detrás del cristal se encontraba su preciosa lechuza blanca, Hedwig, con una carta atada a su pata.  
  
Fin capitulo uno  
  
N/A's:  
  
¿Qué tal? Esperamos que os haya gustado este capitulo...continuamos?? Si? Nos dejais algun review...por favor!!!! Venga que necesitamos vuestro apoyo!!!!  
  
En el proximo capitulo:  
  
¿qué trae Hedwig? Harry y los otras recibiran inquietantes palabras de un viejo conocido que les hara replantearse si realmente el que No-debe-ser nombrado esta muerto.  
  
- 


	2. Capitulo 2: La Carta

N/A's:  
  
N/A's:  
  
Hola a todos, habéis visto? no hemos tardado nada en actualizar!!! Primero de todo queremos aclarar que somos dos chicas las que escribimos este fic, Deedlit y Pekenyita, las dos de Barcelona.  
  
Aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo, pero antes contestaremos los reviews:  
  
Faty de Black: Hola!! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejarnos un review, nuestro primer review!!!! Nos ha hecho mucha ilusión, de verdad! Esperamos que disfrutes de este capitulo y sigas dándonos tu opinión. Besos.  
  
Kathy Stggvk: Buenas! Muchas gracias por tu review nos ha gustado mucho. Lo de las repercusiones de volver al pasado ya las verás en siguientes capítulos, ya que es la trama importante de esta historia. ¿De quien será la carta?? Ahora mismo te lo contamos! Sigue leyéndonos! Besos!  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son nuestros son de JK Rowling nosotros solo hacemos esto con el único fin de entreteneros.  
  
Capitulo 2: La carta  
  
Cuando ya amanecía, un leve picoteo en la ventana lo hizo despertarse, detrás del cristal se encontraba su preciosa lechuza blanca, Hedwig, con una carta atada a su pata.  
  
Levantándose perezosamente fue a abrir la ventana a una Hedwig impaciente. Su fiel lechuza le recibió con unos leves picotazos en la mano en muestra de cariño y enseguida le mostró la pata en la que tenia sujeta la carta.  
  
-¿De quien es Hedwig?-le preguntó mientras miraba el reverso de la carta, donde una elegante y esbelta escritura de tinta esmeralda rebelaba quien había escrito esa carta a una hora tan temprana. Una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Harry cuando reconoció esa letra como la de su antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Desde que saliste de Hogwarts hace ya tres años las cosas han ido mejorando, sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa, por eso me gustaría que tan pronto como sea posible vinieras a visitarme a Hogwarts en compañía de los señores Black y Lupin. Es de máxima importancia que no reveleis el contenido de esta carta a personas ajenas.  
Espero verte lo más pronto  
  
Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse por las palabras de Dumbledore, y corrió a la habitación de su padrino.  
  
-SIRIUS!!!-gritó mientras se tiraba encima de la cama donde todavía un dormido Black, se sobresaltaba por no entender que estaba ocurriendo  
  
-Augh!...que alguien me ayude, que me acosan!  
  
-Sirius por favor puedes bajar de las nubes....¬¬'  
  
-Harry, puedes bajar de encima mio....?^^'  
  
-Ups, lo siento Padfood....tenemos que hablar, he recibido una carta de Dumbledore, nos llama a su despacho lo antes posible.  
  
-De acuerdo, baja a la cocina que seguro que Remus ya tiene preparado el desayuno  
  
En la cocina unos minutos después...  
  
Después de que Harry les leyese la carta, los tres se apresuraron a desayunar sin hablar mucho ya que los tres estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Voy a buscar los polvos flu, poneos las capas- dijo Remus saliendo de la cocina  
  
-Pero Moony porque no nos aparecemos, seria mucho mas rápido...-le contradijo Sirius.  
  
-Se nota que no has convivido mucho con Hermione, porque sino, ni preguntarías....-señalo Harry a su padrino, con una mueca recordando tiempos pasados con sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
-Por?-preguntó inocentemente el animago  
  
-Si te hubieses leído- comenzó a decir Harry imitando a la perfección la voz de Hermione- "Hogwarts, la historia" sabrías que uno no puede aparecer en los terrenos del colegio-finalizo el joven Potter.  
  
-Ui Harry cualquier diría que sientes algo mas que amistad por Hermy....- dijo Sirius con una mirada picara a su ahijado.  
  
-No se de que hablas....o///o  
  
-Molestando a Harry otra vez, Padfood?...nunca lo dejaras tranquilo?- dijo Lupin apareciendo por la puerta con una pequeña bolsa en la mano-No te preocupes-dijo mirando directamente a Harry- el también tiene sus secretos, o no Padfood?, te recuerdo una tal Cathy...  
  
-Que, nos vamos ya!?!?!- cortó Black a su amigo de infancia.  
  
-Bueno recordad que tenéis que decir claramente, Despacho de Dumbledore, ok?-recordó Remus.  
  
-Sí, señor!-dijeron ambos con un saludo al estilo militar.  
  
Negando con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de sus compañeros de casa se dirigió decididamente hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y dijo con voz alta y clara:  
  
-Despacho de Dumbledore!  
  
-Te has fijado en lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda Remus? -dijo Harry ¬¬'  
  
-No seria la bolsa de los polvos, no?? ¬¬'  
  
-Premio para el señorito!!! ^^'  
  
De repente una explosión en la chimenea dejo ver la cara preocupada del licántropo.  
  
-Chicos, que hacéis ahí parados? Venid ya! Dumbledore nos esta esperando  
  
-Muy inteligente de tu parte querido Moony, pero dime...como crees que podemos ir sin polvos flu??- dijo Sirius  
  
-Como que sin polvos??'  
  
-Emmm, Remus mira tu mano....¬¬  
  
-^^', ups!-exclamo Lupin después de descubrir que se había llevado con el la bolsita.  
  
Después de solucionar ese pequeño percance, los tres se sentaron en las cómodas butacas enfrente del escritorio del director.  
  
-Hola Fawkes!-saludó cordialmente Harry al fénix de brillantes plumas rojas y doradas.  
  
-¿Que ocurre, Albus?-pregunto el ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
-Os he llamado porqué hay un asunto de máxima importancia que creo que deberíais saber.-empezó a explicarles Dumbledore  
  
- Que ha sucedido, algo grave?-preguntó preocupado e impaciente Harry.  
  
- Para empezar, quiero contaros una historia que se remonta en tiempos de la fundación de Hogwarts; como sabéis, esta escuela fue fundada por  
H. Hufflepuff, R. Ravenclaw, G. Gryffindor y S. Slytherin. Al principio todos convivían en harmonía, pero al cabo de un tiempo, Salazar, empezó a mostrar desavenencias con los otros tres, pero sobre todo con Godric.  
Llego un momento en que las diferencias entre Gryffindor y Slytherin fueron tan grandes que Salazar dejo el colegio dejando la cámara de los secretos como bien sabéis. Salazar, temiendo por la supervivencia de la sangre Slytherin, se aseguro también que, mediante un complejo hechizo, sus futuros herederos no desaparecerían nunca del todo.  
Este hechizo, por el bien de las otras casas, se mantuvo en secreto hasta la llegada a este castillo de un chico que investigó profundamente el tema, guiado por su afán de poder. Como habréis adivinado este chico era Voldemort y ese hechizo cobró forma de medallón: el medallón REVENGE.  
  
Un silencio reinó en toda la habitación, donde no se oía murmurar ni a los cuadros de los antiguos directores que colgaban de las paredes. La cara de todos mostraba incomprensión, excepto la de Harry, que se había quedado en un estado de shock:  
  
*****FLASH BACK*****  
  
Un Harry mal herido yacía en el suelo, frente a el se encontraba su máximo enemigo, agonizando a causa del contra-hechizo que le había lanzado Harry después de un duro intercambio de maldiciones.  
  
-Tu tiempo se acaba....Tommy...-dijo Harry con burla al ver como el asesino de sus padres yacía ensangrentado al borde de la muerte.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry aun pudo oír la voz fría y desafiante de Voldemort:  
  
-No estés tan seguro Potter....aun me queda la última oportunidad.  
  
-De que estas hablando?...esto es el fin, tu fin.  
  
En un ultimo suspiro, el Lord Oscuro susurro:  
  
-....REVENGE....  
  
*****FIN FLASH BACK*****  
  
-Harry..que ocurre?- oyó el joven mago desde lejos.  
  
Fin del capitulo 2.  
  
N/A's:  
  
Que os ha parecido? Bien? Mal? Por que no nos lo comentáis en un review?^^' Gracias por leer el fic y perdonad los pequeños errores que podáis encontrar, hasta la próxima!!  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
¿Que le ocurre Harry?¿ donde se encuentra el medallón? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!!!!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3: Aclarando dudas

N/A's:  
  
Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos aquí otra vez, vamos por el tercer capitulo, damos las gracias a Kathy Stggvk por su review, contestando a tu pregunta, Lupin en un principio no va, pero pueden haber sorpresas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Como ya hemos dicho los personajes no son de nuestra invención, sino de J.K. Rowling.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Capitulo 3: Los preparativos  
  
-Harry..que ocurre?- oyó el joven mago desde lejos.  
  
-Harry, en que piensas?-preguntó Lupin preocupado.  
  
-Eeh...no no....solo estaba recordando...  
  
-Que recordabas?-insistió Sirius viendo la cara pálida de su ahijado.  
  
-En lo que me dijo Voldemort antes de morir.....hasta ahora no encontraba ningún significado a sus palabras, pero después de lo que usted ha dicho, profesor Dumbledore, todo ha cobrado un significado.  
  
-A que te refieres, Harry?-preguntó el director mirando fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de Harry.  
  
-Revenge...  
  
-Entiendo-cortó Dumbledore a su antiguo alumno, comprendiendo perfectamente su pensamiento.  
  
-Perdonadme...pero creo que me he perdido-dijo Sirius mirando desconcertado a ambos.  
  
-Hay una cosa que aun no os he contado, el medallón Revenge tiene unos requisitos ya que no cualquier alma Slytherin puede quedar protegida por su magia; esta alma debía ser del heredero y la muerte de este ha de ser causada por el heredero de Gryffindor. Es decir, tu Harry que eliminaste al último heredero de Slytherin. Una vez que el alma esta guardada en ese medallón, la única manera de recuperarla y devolverla a su cuerpo es que alguien recite un complejo hechizo escrito en lengua parsel- dijo clavando sus ojos en Harry  
  
-Entonces....si destruimos el medallón el alma de Voldemort nunca volverá, no?-preguntó Harry esperanzado.  
  
-Donde esta el medallón?-exclamo Sirius levantándose enérgicamente de la butaca, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
-Sirius un momento...si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho. Pero, hay un pequeño problema y es que no sabemos donde se encuentra el medallón.  
  
-Y como podemos saberlo?-preguntó Harry impacientemente  
  
-Hay un libro donde Salazar Slytherin escribió el hechizo. Para que el medallón estuviese bien protegido y no cayese en manos de cualquiera hizo un conjuro para que el medallón solo apareciese si se tenia el libro en las manos mientras se recitaban unas palabras en parsel, las cuales se encontraban escritas en el mismo libro.  
  
-Donde esta el libro?-dijo Lupin con su habitual calma  
  
-En un principio Salazar lo escondió en la cámara de los secretos, pero tras su muerte el libro fue guardado en la sección restringida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.  
  
-Y si no es un Gryffindor quien lo mata? Que sucedería entonces?-preguntó Lupin intentando comprender la historia.  
  
-En este caso el alma del heredero se perdería para siempre, sin posibilidad de volver. Aunque Salazar no contemplo esta posibilidad porque estaba convencido de que si moría el heredero sería a manos del heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
Yo lo he buscado antes de que vivierais pero no lo he encontrado, pero para asegurarnos, Harry y Sirius bajad a la biblioteca y buscad el libro...su titulo es: The last opportunity, por favor.  
  
Al oír esto ultimo, una sombra que se encontraba oculta detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación, corrió precipitadamente escaleras abajo.  
  
Sirius y Harry obedecieron al director y desaparecieron por la puerta.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos en los que ni Dumbledore ni Lupin intercambiaron palabras, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-No esta!...el dichoso libro no esta!- gritó Sirius entrando aceleradamente por la puerta.  
  
-No esta, y hemos mirado en el registro, y fue cogido por última vez hace 28 años-continuó Harry.  
  
-Quien lo cogió?-preguntó Lupin.-En esa época nosotros, los merodeadores, estábamos en Hogwarts cursando nuestro último curso.  
  
-No aparece el nombre, a saber donde esta el libro ahora!!-respondió Sirius  
  
.-Que posibilidades tenemos de encontrar el libro y así el medallón ahora?- dijo Harry con impaciencia.  
  
-La única posibilidad que se me ocurre es ir 28 años atrás-dijo Dumbledore sospesando las posibilidades.  
  
-No podemos hacer eso cambiaríamos la historia-dijo Lupin  
  
-No necesariamente, solo tenemos que ir y encontrarlo- respondió el director.  
  
-Y como podemos ir al pasado??-preguntó esperanzado Sirius.  
  
-Muy sencillo, con un giratiempo un poco especial-explicó Dumbledore.- Hay un giratiempo único, el cual puede hacer viajar en el tiempo años atrás.  
  
-Donde esta este maravilloso giratiempo??-dijo Sirius  
  
-Aquí mismo- le contestó Dumbledore haciendo aparecer una brillante esfera dorada.  
  
-Y el Ministerio no se opondrá a esto?- preguntó Remus  
  
-No si quien viaja son aurores en una misión.-señaló el director mirando fijamente a Sirius y a Harry.  
  
-Qui-quiere que vayamos nosotros dos??-tartamudeó Harry- po-podré conocer a mis padres?  
  
-Sí, quien mejor que vosotros...tu señor Lupin es mejor que te quedes aquí por si surgen problemas -comentó Dumbledore.-Ahora, mientras que vosotros dos os preparáis, yo me pondré en contacto con el Dumbledore de hace 28 años.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
N/A's:  
  
Sentimos que este capitulo sea corto, pero es que es bastante intenso. Esperemos que aun así os haya gustado y nos dejéis algún review, no cuesta nada y nos hacen mucha ilusión. =)  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
Harry y Sirius se despiden de sus amigos, ¿cómo reaccionara Harry al ver por primera vez a sus padres? ¿Y Sirius, al ver a su mejor amigo? 


	4. Capitulo 4:Los últimos preparativos

N/A's:  
  
Hola de nuevo, esta vez hemos tardado un poquito más pero esperamos que la espera valga la pena, ya nos lo diréis.  
  
Contestación reviews:  
  
LINDSAY_FELTON:  
  
Muchas gracias por tu review, nos alegramos que te guste, continúanos leyendo porfi ^^' Besos!  
  
Civenus:  
  
Aquí tienes la continuación del 3r cap. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! Kisses!!  
  
Renialt Shirou:  
  
Hi! Q tal? Gracias x tu opinión, nos hace mucha ilusión y nos anima a seguir escribiendo ^^' Hasta la próxima!  
  
Kathy stggvk:  
  
Hola otra vez! Gracias por seguir nuestra historia!!!para saber quien es la sombra faltan algunos capítulos aun, ya nos dirás q t parece este cap. Hasta pronto y besos!  
  
DISCLAIMER: mirad capítulos anteriores!  
  
Capitulo 4: Los últimos preparativos  
  
-Qui-quiere que vayamos nosotros dos??-tartamudeó Harry- po-podré conocer a mis padres?  
  
-Sí, quien mejor que vosotros...tu señor Lupin es mejor que te quedes aquí por si surgen problemas -comentó Dumbledore. -Ahora, mientras que vosotros dos os preparáis, yo me pondré en contacto con el Dumbledore de hace 28 años.  
  
Harry y Sirius se apresuraron a cumplir las ordenes del director mientras que Remus se quedaba en Hogwarts para ayudar a Dumbledore con los últimos preparativos.  
  
Una vez ya en la casa, padrino y ahijado se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparar sus baúles.  
  
-Harry, ya has terminado con el baúl?-preguntó Sirius des de su Habitación cerrando el suyo.  
  
Al ver que no recibía respuesta, Sirius se dirigió a ver si le sucedía algo. Al entrar se lo encontró sentado en la cama con una expresión triste en su rostro y una mirada perdida.  
  
-Har'....que te pasa?-dijo Sirius acercándose a su ahijado.  
  
-Sirius...yo...-empezó a decir Harry girándose hacia su padrino mostrando unos ojos brillantes.  
  
Padfood, al ver así al chico comprendido perfectamente sus sentimientos, se sentó al lado de Harry envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector y reconfortante.  
  
-Lo siento-dijó Harry separándose de Sirius rato después.  
  
-No tienes porqué avergonzarte de nada-dijo de forma cariñosa y tranquilizadora el animago-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-Yo...no se como reaccionaré cuando los vea, no se si podré evitar mostrar mis sentimientos...y si hago o digo algo que no deba?  
  
-No te preocupes, más bocazas que yo no puedes ser-bromeó Sirius intentando romper la tensión del momento haciendo sonreír a Harry.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Sirius levantándose enérgicamente revolviendo el pelo ya desordenado de su ahijado-ves terminando tus cosas que yo iré buscando a Hedwig.....  
  
-De acuerdo, de mientras escribiré una carta a Ron y Hermione para explicarles lo que sucede.  
  
-OK, acuérdate de Dik....Remus no querrá quedarse con ella......a solas...- dijo Padfood guiñándole el ojo  
  
Querido Ron y Hermy:  
  
Siento interrumpir vuestra luna de miel, pero ha ocurrido algo que os debo contar.  
Sirius y yo marchamos a la época de los merodeadores en una misión, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos ahí, os escribo con prisas ya que marchamos de inmediato. Si queréis comunicaros conmigo dadle vuestra carta a Dumbledore, el sabrá como hacérmela llegar, continuad disfrutando de vuestras vacaciones que yo también lo haré a mi manera.  
  
Besos, Harry  
  
Mientras ponía el lacre a la carta, su fiel amigo Dik subió por su pierna izquierda  
  
-Justo iba a buscarte ahora, donde estabas? Nos tenemos que marchar  
  
-He oído a tu padrino hablar de mi y he venido hacia aquí-contesto Dik.  
  
En ese momento, llegó Sirius con la jaula en la mano y una Hedwig contrariada en su hombro.  
  
-Nunca me acostumbraré a oírte hablar en parsel-dijo el recién llegado mirando fijamente a Dik.  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho a Hedwig?-preguntó Harry viendo la cara de su blanca lechuza.  
  
-¿Qué que le he hecho yo? ¿Dirás que me ha hecho ella? La pondrás tu en su jaula, no? Porque a mi casi me arranca la mano!!!  
  
-Has de tener un poco de tacto con ella-dijo Harry riendo.  
  
Después de colocar a Hedwig en su jaula, y encoger los baúles con el practico hechizo reducto, se dirigieron nuevamente a Hogwarts.  
  
........En el despacho......  
  
-Ah, ya habéis llegado-dijo Dumbledore observando a Sirius con los baúles y a Harry con su serpiente enrollada en el brazo.-¿Crees conveniente llevártela contigo?  
  
-Dik, ¿Estas segura que quieres venir con nosotros? - le preguntó Harry a su serpiente.  
  
-No pienso dejarte, me voy contigo-siseó Dik.  
  
-¿Qué habéis dicho?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Nada, le preguntaba si estaba seguro de querer venir con nosotros, y lo siento Padfood pero se viene.  
  
-Si no hay otro remedio...¬¬  
  
-Bueno señores....-empezó Dumbledore  
  
-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Moony?-preguntó Sirius buscando a su compañero por toda la habitación.  
  
-Le he mandado a hacer unos recados, llegará en cualquier momento-respondió el director-como iba diciendo ya he hablado con mi ego pasado, y hemos acordado los nombres que usareis y cual será vuestra tapadera. Sirius, tu serás SIRIUS ADAMS, y tu Harry, HARRY ADAMS.  
  
-Los dos Adams??-miró sorprendido Sirius a su antiguo director-eso quiere decir que seremos padre e hijo?  
  
-Efectivamente Sirius-respondió Albus.- También hemos acordado que mientras estéis allí trabajareis como profesores, Harry será profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y tu Sirius, lo serás de pociones.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿¿Yo profesor de pociones??? No por favor!!-exclamó Sirius  
  
-Ei, Padfood como tu viejo amigo Snape!!-bromeó Harry a su padrino  
  
-No quiero ni una palabra más sobre esto.... ¬¬  
  
En ese momento Lupin entró en la habitación y dijo:  
  
-Hola Snape...digo.. Sirius ^^'....hola Harry, lo tenéis todo listo?  
  
-Hola Remus-dijo Harry sonriendo al ver la cara que había puesto su padrino- ya lo tenemos todo preparado...una cosa profesor Dumbledore...-dijo sacando la carta del bolsillo del pantalón...-¿Podría hacer llegar esto a Ron y Hermione, por favor?  
  
-Ahora mismo, Fawkes ya has oído a Harry- dijo Dumbledore al bello fénix, que inmediatamente cogió la carta y desapareció por la ventana.  
  
Llegado el momento de las despedidas, Dumbledore con la excusa de ir a buscar el giratiempo dejó a los otros tres solos para que se despidieran con mayor comodidad.  
  
-Bueno chicos, id con cuidado y recordad, sobretodo, que aunque nos duela el pasado, pasado esta, y no lo podemos cambiar.-dijo Lupin mirando sobretodo a su impulsivo amigo Padfood.  
  
-Tranquilo Moony, podré controlarme, y tu, no destroces la casa ^^  
  
Harry por su parte, no le salieron las palabras y se limitó a abrazar a su otro compañero, Lupin sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho no pudo hacer más que corresponder el inesperado gesto.  
  
-Siento interrumpir, pero va siendo hora de partir-dijo Dumbledore extendiendo el dorado objeto  
  
Sirius lo tomó e hizo pasar la cadena alrededor de su cuello y el de Harry, una luz dorado inundó la habitación cegándolos.  
  
De repente sintieron como si volaran a todo velocidad hacia atrás, veían formas y colores difuminados a su alrededor. Harry, que recordó la experiencia pasada cuando en tercer año de su estancia en Hogwarts, tuvo que recurrir al giratiempo que tenia Hermione para salvar a su padrino, abrazo con fuerza a Sirius. Sin embargo esta vez no aterrizaron en tierra firme sino que sintieron como una especie de brazos los impulsara hacia delante y atrás. Asustados, abrieron los ojos para ver con horror como una rama del gigante sauce boxeador iba con fuerza directo hacia ellos.  
  
Fin capitulo 4  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
¿Cómo saldrán Harry y Sirius del sauce? ¿qué nuevas sorpresas les esperan en esta época? Descubridlo vosotros mismos!^^' 


	5. Capitulo 5: Presentaciones

N/A'S:  
  
Hi! Volvemos de nuevo...con un poco de retraso...estamos teniendo una "pequeña" crisis de imaginación por lo tanto aceptaríamos propuestas... Este es nuestro quinto capitulo, el más difícil para nosotras, esperamos que os guste y tened piedad...(nos dejareis algun review...?)  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno como siempre, los personajes.... ---------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 5: Presentaciones  
  
Asustados, abrieron los ojos para ver con horror como una rama del gigante sauce boxeador iba con fuerza directo hacia ellos.  
  
-Padfood, date prisa que ya llegamos tarde -exclamó un joven de pelo revuelto.  
  
-Prongs, lo haría si no fuese porque Wormtail me estuviese pisando todo el rato- se quejó el joven dirigiendo una mirada asesina al chico más bajo de los tres.  
  
-¿Chicos, no creéis que el sauce se comporta de forma extraña?-preguntó con miedo Wormtail.  
  
-¿De qué hablas, Petter?-dijo James mirando hacia donde indicaba su amigo.  
  
La mirada de los tres chicos se dirigió al sauce y vieron como dos hombres, uno más joven que otro estaban apunto de ser aplastados por una gran rama.  
  
-¡Corred, tenemos que ir a detener el árbol!-Gritó Sirius -Petter transfórmate, ¡¡YA!!  
  
Los merodeadores salieron a toda prisa, Petter transformado en rata se dirigió rápidamente hacia el nudo que paralizaba el sauce boxeador, y presionándolo consiguió que las ramas cesaran sus movimientos. James y Sirius se dirigieron a ver como se encontraban los dos extraños.  
  
-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó preocupado James ayudando a levantarse al más joven de los dos, mientras que Sirius lo hacia con el otro.  
  
El hombre de gafas se había quedado mirando fijamente al chico que le tendía la mano, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
-mmm...ehh..s-si - consiguió articular  
  
--Gracias chicos -dijo el Sirius adulto- vaya susto nos hemos dado cuando hemos visto venir al tronco asesino ese...-comentó animado- ¿que haci...- empezó a preguntar, pero una repentina mirada al cielo le hizo ver que había luna llena-mmm bueno chicos gracias por sacarnos de ahí. Yo soy Sirius Adams y este de aquí es mi hijo, Harry. ¿Nos podrías indicar por donde podemos ir al despacho del director?  
  
-Si claro-dijo Sirius joven mirando de forma inquieta a James.  
  
Con paso rápido, James y Sirius los dirigieron al despacho sin intercambiar palabra. Al llegar delante de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho, se despidieron alegando que era muy tarde y que el conserje los podía encontrar y ponerles un castigo por estar merodeando a esas horas.  
  
Harry y Sirius vieron como los chicos desaparecían por el final del pasadizo.  
  
-¿Cómo estas? -le preguntó Sirius a su ahijado viendo su cara.  
  
- Estoy bien no te preocupes solo que no me esperaba encontrarlos tan pronto.-contestó este intentando sonreír.  
  
-Sí, quizás...-empezó a decir Sirius pero calló de repente al oír como unos pasos se aproximaban por el corredor.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes señores?-preguntó una voz estricta de mujer.  
  
Harry casi no podía reconocer esa cara 28 años más joven de su profesora de transfiguraciones y cabeza de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
-Disculpe señorita, pero somos los nuevos profesores y querríamos hablar con Albus Dumbledore.-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Así que ustedes son los nuevos profesores... mucho gusto, soy Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transfiguración. El profesor Dumbledore los está esperando, por favor síganme.  
  
-Pastel de chocolate  
  
En ese momento la gárgola giró sobre si misma dejando ver una escalera de caracol. Los tres se subieron a ella y empezó a subir de forma automática.  
  
Entraron en una habitación circular, las paredes se encontraban llenas de cuadros de antiguos directores de Hogwarts. En el centro se encontraba un gran escritorio donde se podían ver un gran número de extraños objetos mágicos que se movían siguiendo un compás. Frente al mueble, dos cómodas butacas rojizas daban un toque cálido a la estancia. Al lado de la ventana, una percha dorada sostenía un gran fénix, que en ese momento se encontraba cantando una dulce melodía a su amo.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts,¿Minerva... te importaría dejarnos a solas, por favor?-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Si claro, Albus, estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitas-dijo desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.  
  
Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando a los dos hombres que tomaran asiento mientras el lo hacia en la butaca de detrás del escritorio.  
  
-Ya he sido informado de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido. Mi ego futuro me ha comentado vuestra misión, no hace falta deciros que todas las secciones de la biblioteca estan a vuestra entera disposición, agradecería que ningún alumno se enterara del motivo de vuestra visita por la seguridad de todos.  
  
Mañana a la hora del desayuno os presentaré como los nuevos profesores de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras y para que podáis prepararos un poco, tenéis el día libre de mañana. Ahora ya es tarde, os acompañaré a vuestras habitaciones.......  
  
-Perdone profesor Dumbledore-interrumpió Harry-pero si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría compartir habitación, para facilitar así el trabajo que nos ha llevado aquí.  
  
-Si ese es vuestro deseo, os instalaré a la torre oeste, donde dispondréis de dos habitaciones y una sala en común para los dos. Pero antes de ir, me gustaría preguntarte algo Harry.  
  
-Diga profesor.  
  
-Esa serpiente...-mirando la criatura que se encontraba dormida enrollada en el brazo del muchacho-...¿es tuya?  
  
-Si  
  
-Es extraño, ya que este tipo de serpiente es muy difícil de encontrar en estos parajes.  
  
-Es una larga historia..-dijo Sirius-pero como el Dumbledore de nuestro tiempo sabe y usted podrá descubrir, Harry no es como los otros chicos de su edad.  
  
-Dik, lleva conmigo mucho tiempo, no es peligrosa, solo ataca si alguien intenta hacerme daño a mi o a las personas que yo quiero. Puede estar seguro no hará daño a nadie.-explicó Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, confío en ti.-dijo Dumbledore-ahora que ya esta todo aclarado, será mejor que os indique el camino a vuestra habitación.  
  
"no confíes en el, no te dejes engañar........destrozará todo lo que quieres....."  
-"James.......ayúdame!!"  
  
-Despierta......James despierta.........  
  
-Eeeh...que pasa?-dijo James medio dormido al sentir una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Estabas gritando....me asustaste...¿estas bien?-dijo Petter desde el lado de la cama.  
  
-Si si...solo era una pesadilla, no te preocupes.  
  
-¿Qué has soñado?  
  
-No me acuerdo-mintió James-solo era un mal sueño  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Sisi, anda, ve a despertar a Sirius que tenemos que ir a la enfermería a ver como esta Moony.  
  
Cuando terminaron de ducharse y vestirse, se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
-Buenos días chicos-saludó Madame Pomfrey-vuestro amigo ya está listo, si queréis podéis marcharos a desayunar.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la cama donde se encontraba sentado un débil Lupin  
  
-¿Como estas, amigo?-preguntó preocupado James.  
  
-Mucho mejor, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.  
  
De camino al Gran Comedor, mientras Petter le explicaba a Remus el encuentro que habían tenido con las dos personas desconocidas, Sirius se acercó a James.  
  
-¿Que ha pasado esta mañana?-preguntó Padfood  
  
-No se a que te refieres-dijo evasivamente James  
  
-A mi no me engañas, te conozco demasiado bien Prongs, ¿que has soñado?  
  
-No lo se exactamente, era muy confuso,-comenzó a explicar James a su amigo- alguien me pedía ayuda e intentaba prevenirme de algo, pero no se de que- dijo terminando en un susurro.  
  
-No te preocupes Prongsy, seguro que no es nada-le tranquilizó pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su casi hermano.  
  
Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, James hizo sentar a los cuatro muy cerca de un grupo de chicas donde se encontraba Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
-Chicos, mirad quien hay en la mesa de los profesores.-dijo Petter llamando la atención a sus tres amigos.  
  
Los merodeadores voltearon hacia la mesa y descubrieron a los hombres extraños de la noche pasada.  
  
En ese preciso instante, Dumbledore se levanto, haciendo que con su sola presencia, todos los alumnos guardaran silencio.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, tengo dos noticias que daros, una mala y una buena, y como es la tradición comenzaré por la mala: nuestros profesores de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras han tenido que dejar sus puestos por asuntos personales; la buena noticia es que ya hemos encontrados a sus sustitutos, tengo el honor de presentaros a Sirius Adams como profesor de Pociones-dijo señalando al hombre de oscuro pelo largo, el cual hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de salutación- y a Harry Adams, que os enseñara DCAO.-terminó de decir Dumbledore mientras el otro hombre con gafas y pelo revuelto hacia el mismo gesto que su compañero.  
  
Las clases que imparten estos nuevos profesores no se darán en el día de hoy debido a que llegaron ayer por la noche y aun no han tenido tiempo de instalarse debidamente, a pesar de esto, los alumnos que tengan hoy estas asignaturas deberán dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, ya que otro profesor los sustituirá. Esto es todo, pueden seguir desayunando.  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en murmullos comentando las palabras del director y mirando de reojo a los nuevos profesores.  
  
-¿Estos son los que os encontrasteis ayer en el sauce?- murmuró Lupin  
  
-Si-respondió James-DIOS MIO! Tendremos a dos Sirius!! Esto es una pesadilla  
  
-Esperemos que el nombre no condicione el carácter.....-dijo Moony siguiendo el juego a su amigo Prongs.  
  
-Si no, Hogwarts va a quedar en ruinas.....-continuó Wormtail.  
  
-Gracias yo también os quiero compañeros ¬¬'  
  
-Ya sabíamos que nos querías Siri- dijo riendo James mientras que los cuatro salían del comedor dirigiéndose a la aula de Encantamientos, su primera clase del día, sin imaginarse que una extraña sombra los observaba escondida detrás de una vieja armadura.  
  
Fin capitulo 5  
  
N/A's:  
  
Ufff, por fin! Este ha sido sin duda el capitulo más difícil que hemos hecho por ara (y la verdad, no sabemos pq =s ) Esperamos que os haya gustado, es un pokitin más largo q los otros. Dejad reviews, please!!!!  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
Los merodeadores se pondrán en problemas, otra vez, quien los ayudara? Leed las primeras clases de Sirius y Harry. Pero no todo será diversión y bromas, un peligro acecha en la oscuridad... 


End file.
